It’s Complicated
by SuperGeekGirl
Summary: I saw multiple sharp fangs appear in his mouth. I whispered to myself, “God help me.” Suddenly there was a loud bang that came from upstairs followed by a shriek that was cut off. “My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Who are you?” “I’m MaryRose Mathiowetz.”


**So this is my first fanfiction! I really wanted to write it about Supernatural because I've been obsessed with it lately. I'd really like it if you guys would review this and give me lots of feedback for future chapters! Please enjoy!**

When I wake up, the first thing I feel is that my hands are tied to a chair. The room I'm in is obviously a basement because it's dark, musty, unfinished and I can see the steps leading upstairs. The disturbing part, other than the fact that I'm tied up, is that I have no idea how I got here. The last thing I remember is, I was leaving Barnes and Nobles and walking to my car when I… I remember! Someone hit me in the back of the head with something hard and I was knocked out.

"Where the hell am I? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my freaking god, I'm gonna be murdered down here and they'll find me weeks later! Okay, okay, calm down MaryRose. Everything will be just fine."

I focus more on my surroundings to see if there is anything I can use to escape. However, I don't see anything I can use to break my bonds. I move around in my chair and the bonds are pretty tight, but the chair is creaking and shifting a lot. So I decide that this situation is desperate enough for me to try something I've always secretly dreamt of doing. I lift the chair up using my legs, jump, and fall to the concrete floor, chair first. Sadly, the chair is sturdier than it looks because the only thing I accomplish is bruising my behind. Luckily, I'm able to move the chair back up so when my kidnapper finally arrives, I can see him and he can't sneak up on me.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps and murmuring voices upstairs. Then the basement door opened and someone was coming down the stairs. The guy looks pretty normal except for the fact that he is pale and looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hey there sweetheart, what's your name?", he said while walking around my chair, looking me up and down. I had a feeling that he wanted to know what I looked like without my clothes rather than my name.

I decided right then and there that I would not give this guy the satisfaction of me begging and pleading him to let me go. "Oh I'm sorry, but I usually like do a little flirting, see a movie, and meet someone's parents before I give them my name", I said with an innocent shrug. I had hoped he would yell and get angry at me, but to my disappointment all he did was smirk.

"Oh that's cute, but you won't be acting all high and mighty once I'm finished with you."

"You know what if you're gonna kill me, just get it over with and don't expect me to beg and plead with you because I know there's no use."

"Oh don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna feed off you slowly, I like to drain my prey for weeks." He stopped right in front of me when he said this and I looked at him in confusion. That is until I saw multiple sharp fangs appear in his mouth.

My thought process went, "Ah! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. He's a freakin' vampire. I'm so dead. But I can't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. So this is how I die, being slowly drained of all my blood without a single friend in the world." So I sat there with a horrified and terrified look on my face, but my mouth remained shut and I did not let out a single peep. Although I kept my vow not to scream, that didn't stop tears from silently rolling down my face. The tears kept coming as he prepared to bite me.

I whispered to myself, "God help me." Suddenly there was a loud bang that came from upstairs followed by a shriek that was cut off. Then there was complete silence. The guy about to bite me, halted and made his way toward the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom of the steps there was a loud crash as another guy broke through the basement door and fell backwards, down the stairs, and onto the vampire douchebag. As they were lying in a heap on the floor, I heard two more sets of feet running down the stairs.

The first guy running down the stairs that appeared is extremely tall (about 6'4), good-looking, with long brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt with an army jacket over it. However, the most important detail I factored in is that he's carrying a machete. By this time the two guys on the floor, both presumably vampires, were on their feet again and looked ready for a fight. I took this as a good sign. The Fabio guy was then locked in fang to machete combat with the vampire that had fallen down the stairs.

Then the second set of feet appeared at the bottom of the stairs. And as soon as I saw him my first thought was, "Wow." He's tall, but not extremely or intimidatingly tall like Fabio over there. He has a defined jawline with stubble all along it. His hair is light brown and cut short. This guy is like a Ken doll, super hot.

However hot he is, the look on his face is intense and almost wild. He immediately engaged in combat with my douchebag vamp. It's obvious that Sasquatch and Ken are experienced fighters. Sasquatch is throwing punches and dodging the vampire's every attack. Ken is viciously swinging his machete at the vamp's head.

I wonder why they're using machetes to fight vampires because in every stereotypical movie, vampires are killed with wooden stakes. I suppose that on real life you have to cut off their head. Than tall guy knocked his vampire over the head with a pot that was lying around, knocking the vamp onto the ground. He took this small window of opportunity to come and untie me.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay my brother and I are here to help. Just go and get out of here! RUN!" He said all this to me calmly before he started fighting the vamp, who was up again.

Ken doll was caught off guard when the vampire suddenly placed a good kick straight to his gut. He fell backwards and clearly had the wind knocked out of him. He landed on the ground, but his machete flew behind him and skidded across the floor out of his reach. The vampire was about to finish him off but stopped suddenly.

I had decided that I couldn't run away and leave these guys to the vamps. So had I picked up Ken doll's fallen machete to help out. I noticed douchebag vamp about to attack Ken; so I snuck up behind the vampire and swung the machete at his neck with my eyes closed. Luckily, I heard the sickening sound of the machete finding it's mark followed by the thud of his head on the ground.

I opened my eyes to see the douchebag's headless corpse lifeless on the floor and his bloody head rolling away. Also, Ken doll was looking at me with a surprised look on his face, but more than that. If I didn't know better, I'd say he looked… impressed.

Then I heard the unmistakable thud of a second head hitting the floor, so I knew that Fabio had killed the second vampire. I heard him walking toward me and I offered a hand to Ken doll to help him up. He took it and I soon found him standing too close for comfort. Also, I could not handle looking into his gorgeous forest-green eyes with freckles all along his nose for too long

I quickly stepped away from him and cleared my throat, "So uh vampires… I'm guessing they're real?"

Sasquatch responded solemnly, "Yes, them and a whole lot of other monsters are out there: werewolves, shapeshifters, demons...etcetera etcetera. Me and my brother hunt them and save people like you".

"Well cool job I guess. Although, I'd have to argue the fact that I'm the one that saved your brother's ass. Anyways, you too got names or do you just go by Fabio and Ken doll?"

They both gasped dramatically in fake offense. Ken retorted sarcastically, "Haha, nice nicknames midget." I assumed he was referring to the fact that I am only 5'2, more than a foot shorter than these giants.

Fabio only chuckled at our banter but he finally responded, "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Who are you?"

"I'm MaryRose Mathiowetz."


End file.
